


Misunderstanding

by JoyDragon



Series: Complementary [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Soulmate AU stories from tumblr about the soulmate alphabet! aka soulmate tropes
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Complementary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Misunderstanding

Soulmate Alphabet: F-First words/thoughts upon seeing your soulmate on your skin until you meet them.

* * *

Zuko pulled his sleeve down to cover his soul tattoo. It was natural now to hide it- since he hated what it said.

_What an ass._

He hated to think that the first time he met his soulmate, he would be rude to them. He did his best to be nice to everyone now, even if it meant never meeting his soulmate.

It didn't help that people would see his mark and raise an eyebrow, making the assumption that he was indeed an asshole and deserved to be treated like one.

That's why he hid it now.

Sometimes he wondered what was on his mate's arm- something scathing that they had to hide as well?

* * *

Katara always got her hopes up whenever someone said those fated words to her. But her skin never burned, because it was never her soulmate.

_Wait a second_

So many people said those words to her, but nothing. She was getting impatient.

Not that that made them appear any faster.

* * *

Katara trudged onto the subway, cursing her brother. Why she had to go to him for dinner, she didn't know. He always came to her, because being in residency didn't give her a lot of free time. But, she supposed just this once she could make the sacrifice.

She looked up from her phone as another passenger boarded the empty train. He didn't pay her any attention as he leaned against one of the bars and faced away from her.

Her eyes wandered down to his backside. What an _ass_.

The stranger gasped suddenly and clutched at his arm, spinning around to her with wide, confused eyes.

Pretty eyes.

"Wait a second!"

Katara hissed as her arm burned. She stared back at him with her own surprised expression.

"You! This whole time... you were just checking me out?!" He pointed at her in accusation.

Her face flushed. "Um... sorry?"

The man threw his head back and laughed. He ran a hand through his dark hair, and Katara couldn't help but stare at him. He was _really pretty_.

And very strange. This is not how she expected this meeting to go.

He came and sat down next to her on the bench. He held out his hand, "My name is Zuko."

"Katara." She placed her hand in his pale one. "Nice to meet you."


End file.
